


Love That Moves the Sun and Other Stars

by wootherin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, M/M, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rimming
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/pseuds/wootherin
Summary: Para utusan Dewa seperti Jinhyuk diberi kesempatan untuk mencinta sepenuh hati; diberi petunjuk, untuk menemukan si pemilik hati.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Love That Moves the Sun and Other Stars

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [@sehunshine](https://twitter.com/sehunshine) for trusting me with this prompt!

Jika ada pesan yang paling Jinhyuk hindari, tentu itu dari Byungchan sang pemanah hati.

Sedikit tidak adil, sebenarnya. Sebagai kaki tangan sang Dewa Matahari, ramalan akan masa depan termasuk satu dari banyaknya tanggung jawab yang Jinhyuk awasi. Tapi, kalau masalah cinta, semuanya seakan buyar tanpa tapi. Ini, yang bikin hatinya mencelos tiap dihubungi. Dia nggak bisa bedain, kapan Byungchan berkata benar dan kapan sahabatnya itu hanya membodohi.

Jantungnya berdebar nggak karuan begitu dapat telfon dari Byungchan malam tadi. Katanya, pagi ini Jinhyuk harus ke tempat berkumpulnya para dewa-dewi. Kalau nggak mau menyesal sampai mati.

Perkataan Byungchan hanya ia balas dengan kekehan pelan. Dengan yakin mengatakan, kalau kesempatannya untuk hidup panjang terlampau tinggi. Masa sih, masalah cinta bisa bikin menyesal sampai mati? Jinhyuk nggak percaya. Ini pasti, cuma akal-akalan Byungchan untuk membuatnya membolos giliran mengendarai matahari.

Jadi, Jinhyuk tolak. Bilang, “Duh sori, gue ada _shift_ hari ini.” Lalu, tanpa aba-aba, mematikan sambungan. Dia udah kena perangkap Byungchan lebih dari sekali. Jadi kali ini, nggak lagi.

Banyak yang berubah dari hidup Jinhyuk semenjak ia di _pilih._ Raganya berhenti menua di umur dua puluh satu—walau jiwanya melewati proses pendewasaan dini yang cukup drastis. Hari itu, hari ia selesai dengan tugas wajib militernya dan memutuskan untuk kuliah di universitas seni. Dalam hati menanti, untuk menjalani hidup yang selalu ia impikan. Tujuh tahun lalu.

Jinhyuk selalu pandai dalam bermusik, ia juga memiliki talenta diatas rata-rata dalam menyair. Baginya, kata dan musik merupakan suatu kesatuan yang saling mendampingi. Ini, yang jadi alasannya untuk bermusik dan mendalami komposisi.

Tapi, siapa sangka, bakatnya itu malah membuatnya dilirik oleh sang Dewa Musik itu sendiri?

Rasanya, tentu, seperti mimpi. Bayangkan saja pulang dengan tujuan hidup yang mantap, tapi malah terdistraksi oleh kehadiran pria tampan yang fisiknya bak keluar dari serial televisi. Mengitari ruang kamar Jinhyuk yang rasanya terlampau kumuh untuk kehadirannya yang layak dipuji. Dipuja, bahkan. Keindahan sesungguhnya yang tidak dapat ditandingi. Mengingat ini, Jinhyuk sedikit merinding.

Dari pertama lihat, Jinhyuk sudah terpukau. Alih-alih mengusir, dia malah diam di tempat. Memperhatikan dengan teliti saat pria itu menekan beberapa tuts piano secara asal, tetapi tetap menghasilkan melodi yang menarik hati. Pria itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan si pemilik kamar. Dan Jinhyuk berani bersumpah, ia melihat tubuh sang pria tampan sedikit berpendar.

Pria itu nantinya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Apollo. Iya, Apollo. Sang penyair. Pemusik. Dewa yang kehadirannya selalu dikaitkan dengan pusat tata surya yang terlampau terang. Dia, sang pembawa matahari itu sendiri.

Awalnya, Jinhyuk tentu nggak percaya. Menuduh sang Dewa sebagai maling, bahkan. Tapi Apollo hanya membalas dengan senyuman—yang, Jinhyuk ingat jelas, terlampau terang. Senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan segala benteng pertahanan.

 _”I’ve been waiting for you,”_ kata pria itu. Dan tanpa menanyakan persetujuan Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk di _tunjuk._

Itu, tujuh tahun lalu.

Tanggung jawab yang sang Dewa Matahari limpahkan di pundaknya terasa sebanding dengan berkat yang ia juga berikan. Musik dan puisi, itu memang talenta alami. Tapi saat Apollo menangkup kedua pipinya dan mencium dahi, rasanya seperti diberi suntikan amunisi. Sekelebat, benaknya seakan ramai dengan kata-kata indah dan musik yang saling menghiasi.

Indah, dan tua. Jinhyuk ingat jelas bagaimana matanya langsung terpejam saat dihujami sensasi. Tangan sang Dewa Matahari hangat, hampir membakar. Tapi, anehnya, Jinhyuk merasa nyaman. Rasanya seperti dibuai oleh matahari. Saat ia akhirnya membuka mata, Apollo menatapnya dengan senyum bangga.

Mulai hari itu, Jinhyuk mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk mengawasi perkembangan musik, sajak, dan pengobatan di Korea Selatan. Saat ditanya kenapa, Apollo hanya mengedikkan bahu asal dan menjawab, “Perkembangan disini terlalu pesat. Asik sih, cuma capek ah.” Masih dengan senyum yang terlampau terang.

Selain itu, Jinhyuk juga diberi akses untuk mengendarai matahari. Siapa sangka, dibutuhkan kunci mobil untuk menyalakan matahari? Jinhyuk rasanya ingin mendengus saja mendengar penjelasan Apollo yang terlampau percaya diri.

Tapi, ternyata. Benar. Hanya membutuhkan satu kunci. Ini, Jinhyuk pahami di hari pertamanya mendapat giliran mengendarai matahari. Dia bukan satu-satunya, rupanya. Ada banyak sepertinya. Dari berbagai negara. Seniornya yang menemani perjalanan pertamanya itu bilang, kalau nggak semua negara punya. Tapi ada perwakilan untuk tiap benua. Saat ditanya siapa, pria disampingnya itu cuma nyengir. Dia, ternyata. Wu Yifan sang cahaya Asia.

Dari semua kegilaan ini, Jinhyuk jadi kenal banyak orang gila.

Contohnya, Byungchan. Byungchan, yang bertugas untuk mengawasi percintaan sepenjuru Korea. Byungchan, yang kehadirannya selalu membuat orang menolehkan mata. Tinggi badannya seakan bukan apa-apa dibanding tinggi pesonanya. Rayuannya bagaikan madu; tapi tidak jarang juga menipu. Sering ditemui tertawa dan menangis diatas kisah percintaan orang. Baginya, tiap orang bagaikan pemain drama Korea. Dan dia, sebagai sutradara. Byungchan, yang tidak segan memodifikasi cinta sampai ia anggap kisahnya cukup untuk masuk nominasi _Oscar._ Gila.

Lalu, ada Seungyoun. Tugasnya? Mengawasi _party._ Nggak kalah gila, yang satu ini. Kelab dan bar miliknya tersebar bahkan sampai pelosok negara. Tapi, tentu, yang terelit tetaplah Olympia. Berdiri kokoh dan elegan di Gangnam, bar yang satu ini merupakan tempatnya berkumpul para dewa cabang Korea.

Kalau harus disebut satu-satu, rasanya tidak akan cukup waktu. Dua orang gila itu, teman terdekat Jinhyuk. Yang membantunya menyesuaikan diri dengan segala tanggung jawab dan kemampuan barunya.

Musik, sajak, pengobatan, ramalan, cahaya. Matahari.

Dan di atas semuanya, Jinhyuk diberi kekekalan abadi.

Jadi, saat Byungchan mengancam ia bisa menyesal sampai mati, Jinhyuk tidak beri banyak kontemplasi.

Keterlaluan, bohongnya.

Lagipula, siapa juga orang waras yang mengejar cinta pukul tiga dini hari? Aneh. Byungchan.

Jinhyuk sudah siap untuk memulai hari ketika panggilan itu datang lagi. Byungchan, dengan nada penuh urgensi, bilang, _”Gue nggak tau kapan takdir kalian bersinggungan lagi kalau bukan hari ini!”_

Tuh, kan. Ngadi-ngadi.

Jinhyuk menghela nafas pelan seraya mematikan sambungan, lagi. Berlari kecil menuju tempat ia biasa menyambut matahari sebelum langkahnya terhenti. Sahabatnya itu terdengar cukup serius tadi. Gimana, kalau ternyata bukan ngadi-ngadi?

Ia mengerang. Paham, kalau rasa penasarannya akan cinta terlalu dalam. Jadi, sebelum semuanya terlambat, ia meninggalkan pesan. Pada Kris, yang untung saja, masih mempunyai hutang.

_Bro, please take my shift for today. Anggap gantiin yang waktuitu!_

Kirim.

Lalu, Jinhyuk memanggil taksi.

Iya, dia yang tujuh tahun terakhir bisa mengendarai matahari, terlalu malas untuk menyetir mobil pribadi. Setelah menyetir matahari, standarnya jadi tinggi—nggak ada yang mulusnya seperti si lidah api. Mobil termahal, sekalipun. Cuma bisa bikin pegal. Sedikit membantu kalau dia tidak duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Taksi, adalah jalan ninjanya.

“Ke Olympia, pak,” kata Jinhyuk. Nggak perlu memberi detail lebih karna semua orang, pasti tau Olympia. Beberapa saat kemudian menimpali, “Agak ngebut ya.”

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Jinhyuk berpindah secara alami. Alami, maksudnya, menyatu dengan bayangan dan angin. Berpindah tempat dalam satu kejapan mata. Tapi, rasanya ia butuh sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan hati.

Kalau yang dikatakan Byungchan benar.. berarti hari ini Jinhyuk bisa bertemu jodohnya!

Ini, salah satu privilasi. Para pembantu Dewa sepertinya diberi kesempatan untuk mencinta sepenuh hati; diberi petunjuk, untuk menemukan si pemilik hati.

Beruntung, kalau pasanganmu juga abadi. Sama-sama bisa merasa, tanpa harus menjelaskan lebih. Juga, membuatmu terhindar dari rasa sakit ditinggal mati. Orang terpilih sepertinya, tidak menua lagi. Kematian? Terdengar hampir mustahil, di situasi yang bisa dibilang tenang ini.

Beda ceritanya jika pasanganmu tidak abadi. Selain tidak bisa merasakan ikatan takdir, mereka juga rapuh. Fana. Kamu harus bersiap untuk melihatnya menua—untuk mati di kemudian hari.

Jadi, kalau pasangan hidupmu sama abadi, selamat! Kamu bebas bercinta seperti kelinci. Ini, tentu, berdasarkan testimoni.

Jantungnya tambah nggak karuan begitu tumpangannya berhenti di depan Olympia, tempat yang sangat familiar baginya. Rasanya bahkan susah untuk membuka pintu dan keluar menjejakkan kaki. Dua tarikan nafas berat, sebelum ia akhirnya memberanikan diri. Langkah kakinya terlihat yakin; walau tubuhnya seperti dibanjiri adrenalin.

Kalau Byungchan ternyata bercanda, lagi, seperti di kala itu saat ia dikenalkan dengan tante bertopi kelinci—Jinhyuk berani sumpah sahabatnya itu akan hancur ia habisi.

Pria kekar berambut biru yang menjaga pintu mengangguk ketika melihat sosok Jinhyuk. Tanpa banyak omong, memberi akses menuju pintu. _”Thanks, Gon,”_ gumam Jinhyuk seraya menepuk pundak sang penjaga saat melewatinya untuk masuk.

Tempat itu, sepi di hari selasa pukul tiga dini hari. “Bos!” sapa seorang _bartender_ yang Jinhyuk kenali. Lelaki itu sedang mengelap gelas yang sudah terlihat bersih, senyumnya mengembang ketika Jinhyuk mendekati. “Kak Byungchan di atas!” katanya, tanpa ditanya. Jinhyuk langsung mengulumkan senyum tanda terima kasih.

Kaki jenjang Jinhyuk membawanya menuju elevator, menekan lantai dua belas dan memejamkan mata seiring pintu bergerak tertutup. Bagi manusia fana, bar ini hanya sekedar bangunan berlantai tiga. Tapi bagi utusan dewa sepertinya, dua belas merupakan puncak tertingginya.

Matanya kembali ia buka ketika mendengar suara _ding_ yang menandakan elevatornya telah sampai pada tujuan. Satu tarikan nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju jebakan.

Atau... Bukan?

Badannya menegang saat melihat seringai Byungchan. Tapi, tidak. Bukan Byungchan yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit berpendar.

Ini, efek lelaki yang berdiri di samping bar.

Walau yang pertama, badannya Jinhyuk seakan paham. Apa, maunya. Dan saat itu, rasanya Jinhyuk ingin langsung lari ke pelukan. Tapi, anehnya, ia bahkan tidak kenal!

Saat pria yang ia dambakan kehangatannya itu membalikkan badan, Jinhyuk tau instingnya lebih handal.

Pria itu, terlihat sama kagetnya seperti Jinhyuk saat Jinhyuk menghampiri dengan tangan terentang.

Satu-satunya yang terlintas di benak Jinhyuk adalah; berpendar. Pria itu, juga, berpendar.

“Jodohku,” ucap Jinhyuk, mulutnya nggak bisa ditahan. Begitu juga kedua tangannya—yang sekarang sudah melingkar sempurna di tubuh orang yang bahkan belum ia kenal. Hangat. Sekujur tubuh Jinhyuk, hangat. Kehangatan nyaman yang mengingatkannya akan rasa pulang. Nyaman, ia peluk lebih erat. Mendesah pelan seraya berkata, “Jodohku..”

Jinhyuk berani sumpah, ia mendengar Byungchan tertawa.

Lantai dua belas, sama seperti lantai di bawah, terlihat terlampau sepi. Selain dirinya, hanya ada Byungchan dan lelaki di pelukannya—sang pemilik hati. Lantai ini tidak butuh pelayan yang tetap untuk melayani. Semuanya, seperti sudah terprogram sendiri.

“Kamu bau matahari.”

Suara yang terdengar bak melodi indah itu berhasil menggetarkan hati. Dan Jinhyuk baru sadar, lelaki itu bahkan tidak memeluk kembali.

Jadi, perlahan, dengan raut wajah yang juga lepas kendali, Jinhyuk lepaskan.

Bau matahari, katanya…

Tubuhnya rasanya hangat sampai pipi.

“Anu,” ucap Jinhyuk, mengalihkan pandangan begitu melihat pria di hadapannya menelengkan kepala dan menatap Jinhyuk dengan penuh percaya diri. Terlampau tampan, pria ini. Jinhyuk berdeham. Sekali, dua kali. Tapi tidak berhasil membebaskannya dari rasa yang menyumbat di hati. “Bau anak alay dong..”

Byungchan, tambah tertawa. Dan Jinhyuk mengerang pelan.

“Aduh, bukan gitu!” sanggahnya, mencoba untuk melirik sebelum pandangannya dialihkan kembali. Tubuh pria itu memang lebih kecil darinya—lebih pendek. Tapi presensinya seakan meneriakkan _authority._ Bikin Jinhyuk merinding nggak terkendali. “Maksudku, aku—matahari. Anu, eh. Nggak. Gitu.”

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk menaklukkan sang pemilik hati…

Jinhyuk terdiam begitu mendengar lelaki di hadapannya tertawa pelan.

“Lucu kamu,” katanya. Terdengar terlampau santai. Jinhyuk mengangkat tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajah di telapak tangan—takut, lagi-lagi hilang kendali. Ia mengintip dari sela-sela jari begitu mendengar, “Kamu ngerasain juga nggak?”

Menyadari pria di hadapannya ini jujur bertanya tanpa ada unsur mengejek, Jinhyuk perlahan mengangguk. Tangannya ia turunkan ke dada tempat semestinya terletak hati. “Anget,” kata Jinhyuk. “Apa ini waktu bagi kita untuk bercinta seperti kelinci?”

Tawa Byungchan pecah tak terkendali. Kasihan, sedikit. Karna pengetahuan Jinhyuk tentang seks antar makhluk abadi hanya berdasarkan kisah cinta Byungchan dan Seungwoo yang bak fantasi.

Mata pria di hadapannya tampak membulat, sedikit. Kaget dengan ucapan lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Sebelum tawanya juga ikut pecah—tangannya ia bawa naik untuk memijat pelipis. “Bercinta seperti kelinci?” ucapnya, ketika tawanya mulai reda.

Jinhyuk merah. Merah, sekali. Di hadapan sang pujaan hati, ia ragu otaknya masih mempunyai kapabilitas untuk berpikir. Semua perkataan dan tindakannya seakan dimanuver oleh hati—dan selangkangan, mungkin, kali ini.

“Selamat bersenang-senang deh,” kata Byungchan, berdiri dari tempatnya dan akhirnya, _akhirnya_ pergi. “Jangan kotorin sofa ya. Baru tuh, nanti Seungyoun marah,” sahutnya tepat sebelum pintu elevator tertutup dan meninggalkan sunyi.

Lalu… Hening.

Jinhyuk terlalu malu untuk membuka mulut, dan pria di hadapannya terlalu sibuk mengamati. Dari atas, sampai kaki. Beberapa kali diulangi.

“Anu…”

“Hm?”

Detik itu juga, Jinhyuk rasanya ingin menyublim saja. Kepalanya sibuk mencari kata-kata yang pas; tapi nihil. Nggak ada, sama sekali. Membuatnya mengerang frustasi. Jinhyuk terkesiap pelan ketika tangannya diraih dengan penuh hati-hati. Dituntun, menuju piano di sebrang sisi.

“Matahari kan?” tanya pria itu, mengisyaratkan Jinhyuk untuk duduk di kursi. Jinhyuk, tanpa banyak omong, langsung turuti. Mengangguk ketika merasa tangannya diremas pelan seakan menyemangati. Lelaki itu, kemudian, duduk disampingnya. Tangannya menekan satu tuts piano, pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah yang lebih tinggi. “Kalau susah ngomong, kamu boleh nyanyi.”

Jinhyuk balas menatapnya penuh arti.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Mengedikkan bahu pelan seraya menekan satu tuts lagi, yang beda—kali ini. “Apollo?” tebaknya.

Jinhyuk langsung mengangguk. Sedikit tidak rela untuk melepaskan tangan yang ia genggam, tapi terpaksa karna seluruh tubuhnya berteriak ingin. Tapi nggak boleh, langsung serang. Tahan. Mengumpat dalam hati karna sialan, kuat sekali tarikannya ini.

Jadi, dengan sedikit gemetar, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di piano yang sudah ia kenali. Bukan sekali dua kali ia kesini; rasa familiar yang menyambut jari-jarinya seakan membuatnya lebih tenang, sedikit.

 _”Go on,”_ kata pria disampingnya. Lembut, suaranya.

Jinhyuk memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam. Dengan musik, semuanya tidak pernah salah. Jadi, dengan kepercayaan diri yang seakan melonjak tinggi, Jinhyuk biarkan hatinya ambil kendali.

Jarinya bergerak menghasilkan melodi; menyampaikan pesan tanpa membuka mulut untuk bernyanyi.

Lagu ini, lagu yang sangat ia kenali. Lagu, yang rasanya saat itu paling pantas untuk mendeskripsi.

Tentang metafora—keinginannya untuk dibawa jauh terbang ke bulan dan bermain bersama bintang. Tentang keinginannya untuk melihat musim semi, jauh dari muka bumi.

Tentang keinginannya untuk direngkuh dan dicium oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Untuk sesaat, lantunan melodi _fly me to the moon_ menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang menghiasi. Dan saat lagu itu diakhiri, Jinhyuk tau pesannya telah sampai pada sang pujaan hati.

Karna ketika ia akhirnya membuka mata dan menoleh ke samping, ia dihadapkan dengan sepasang mata yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

Intens. Intens, sekali. Tatapan si lelaki pencuri hati.

Nafas Jinhyuk tercekat ketika wajah itu perlahan mendekat. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa bergerak; terjerat.

“Boleh aku cium?”

Terlampau dekat, lelaki itu. Jinhyuk bahkan bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya. Respon otomatis tubuhnya adalah bergeser mendekat. Lebih dekat.

Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan alih-alih menjawab dengan kata; ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki yang ia cinta.

Ciuman itu.. hangat. Membuatnya meledak-ledak.

Ini tentu bukan ciuman pertamanya. Tapi ini, pertama kali ia dimabuk sensasi yang meluap. Mabuk, hingga rasanya seperti kehilangan segala esensi diri. Hilang, segala persepsi.

Tangannya merengkuh sang pujaan dalam dekapan. Kedua bilahnya bergerak beriringan; menghujami dengan cinta tanpa ampunan.

Jinhyuk nggak tau lagi dia dimana. Nggak kepikiran. Nggak tau, berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan. Yang dia tau, cuma satu. Tubuhnya lapar akan sentuhan. Jiwanya, juga lapar. Akan sensasi yang memabukkan. Jadi, ia tarik candunya lebih dekat. Memperdalam ciuman yang terlampau hangat.

Jinhyuk menarik diri disertai lenguhan saat rambutnya sedikit dijambak. “Kamu mau tinggal sama aku?” tanya lelaki di hadapannya, nafas sedikit terengah. Rona merah samar di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat lebih indah.

Jinhyuk, tanpa ragu, langsung mengangguk penuh semangat. “Mau,” ucapnya. Lelaki itu kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup ujung bibir Jinhyuk, kali ini. Jinhyuk bisa merasakan saat lelaki itu tersenyum—membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Lalu, seakan baru tersadar akan satu hal penting, Jinhyuk sedikit mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari lelaki yang membuatnya sinting. “Aku belum tau nama kamu,” ujarnya.

“Wooseok,” jawab lelaki itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan helai rambut Jinhyuk yang jatuh menutupi dahi. Terkekeh pelan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Jinhyuk yang sekarang menatapnya penuh adorasi. “Kim Wooseok.”

Jinhyuk, tau nama itu.

Wooseok, yang mengendarai bulan. Jinhyuk sudah banyak dengar. Di antara pengendara bulan lainnya, bakat dan parasnya nggak ada tandingan. Dan hari ini, semuanya seakan terbukti benar.

Wooseok memang, nggak ada tandingan. Jika ditanya kenapa, seluruh jiwa dan raga Jinhyuk siap untuk memberi alasan.

“Kim Wooseok.” Jinhyuk mencoba nama itu, menyukai bagaimana mulutnya bergerak saat mengucap. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk menangkup pipi sang pujaan hati. Lalu, sekali lagi, memanggil, “Wooseok.”

“Iya. Wooseok.” Wooseok tersenyum lembut. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan yang lebih tinggi. Mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari. Tentu saja, dengan penuh hati-hati. Senyumnya makin lebar saat mengucap, “Jodoh kamu. Kim Wooseok.”

Wooseok lalu menolehkan wajah sedikit, mengecup telapak tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi sebelum membawa kedua tangannya itu turun ke pangkuan. “Aku kira perihal jodoh itu cuma omong kosong,” ucapnya, membuat Jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahi.

“Aku ditipu Byungchan lebih dari lima kali!” seru Jinhyuk, melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman untuk mengangkat lima jari. “Aku kira kali ini juga ditipu lagi.”

“Lima kali?” tanya Wooseok.

Jinhyuk menjawab dengan anggukan penuh agitasi. “Lima!” serunya, lagi. Jarinya dilipat satu ketika ia dengan menggebu-gebu menjelaskan, “Aku dikenalin sama tante-tante bertopi kelinci. Terus ternyata dia punya sirkus makhluk eksotis dan aku hampir diculik.”

Dengar ini, Wooseok malah ketawa. “Iya?”

Jinhyuk, lagi-lagi, mengangguk. “Kalau nggak kabur aku kayaknya hampir disulap juga jadi kelinci.” Lelaki tinggi itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menurunkan satu jarinya lagi. Sedikit bergidik ngeri, kali ini. “Yang kedua lebih parah. Aku dibius begitu orang nggak ada yang lihat.”

“Dibius?” Duduknya Wooseok langsung tegap, tatapannya khawatir. “Gimana bisa?”

“Aku nggak inget jelas,” kata Jinhyuk, suaranya sedikit mengecil. “Waktuitu aku masih baru.. dua bulan? Jalanin ini. Aku lupa. Yang aku inget, begitu aku sampe di tempat janjian… aku disekap. Terus semuanya gelap.”

Lelaki di hadapannya itu mengernyitkan dahi. Tangannya meraih tangan Jinhyuk yang masih terangkat, dibawa mendekat ke bibirnya dan diberi satu kecupan penuh afeksi.

Tatapan Jinhyuk nggak bisa lepas dari bibir si pencuri hati. Kedua bilahnya terbuka sedikit saat melihat bibir yang tadi ia rasakan hangatnya mendarat di buku jari. Mengerang, pelan. Lagi-lagi dimabuk sensasi. Ia menggerakan tangannya sedikit, membuat Wooseok mengecup buku-buku jarinya yang lain. Lalu, seperti dirasuki, Jinhyuk perlahan menarik tangannya hingga ujung jari telunjuknya mendarat di bibir.

Jinhyuk tekan, sedikit. Melesakkan jarinya masuk ketika Wooseok membuka mulut.

Mukanya, lagi-lagi, memerah saat Wooseok mengulum jari. Mendesah pelan merasakan hangat mulutnya dan tatapannya yang seakan melucuti.

“Wooseok,” bisiknya, menambahkan satu jari—yang langsung Wooseok terima dengan senang hati. Memajukan wajah untuk menerima lebih dalam, lidahnya sibuk mengitari. Membuat Jinhyuk kehilangan kendali. Kedua jarinya ia tarik kasar sebelum ia hentakkan untuk masuk kembali.

Nafas Jinhyuk nggak beraturan; jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat muncul bayangan akan mulut Wooseok di penisnya. Seluruh badannya benar-benar diambil alih oleh nafsu saat satu tangannya membuka kancing dan risleting, meraih miliknya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Desahan demi desahan lolos dari mulutnya saat tangannya mulai bergerak—membayangkan mulut Wooseok yang mengerjai.

Jinhyuk sedikit gemetar saat Wooseok meletakkan tangannya di atas genggamannya, bergerak beriringan dengan ritme Jinhyuk yang tidak lagi pelan. Tubuhnya menggeliat menahan nikmat, menarik kedua jari keluar dari mulut Wooseok dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mencengkram kerah. Menarik Wooseok lebih dekat.

Yang ditarik, hanya terkekeh pelan. Dengan sengaja menghindari bibir Jinhyuk dan menghujami wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan singkat, genggamannya dikencangkan. Tersenyum puas saat Jinhyuk mengerang pelan.

Matanya mengerjap bingung ketika Jinhyuk melepaskan tangannya dari penisnya yang terlampau tegang. Tambah bingung saat Jinhyuk bangun dengan kaki sedikit gemetar, dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tuts piano yang bunyi tanpa haluan. Meringis, sedikit, karna pasti rasanya tidak nyaman. Tapi nggak keburu protes karna detik berikutnya—kepalanya langsung ditarik ke selangkangan.

Dihadapkan dengan penis yang tegang sempurna, Wooseok malah tertawa. Bisa-bisanya.. di situasi seperti ini.. dia merasa gemas. Jadi dia bawa wajahnya lebih dekat. Mengecup pangkal kemaluan Jinhyuk yang membuat rambutnya dijambak keras.

“Aduh—“

“Eh, maaf.” Mata Jinhyuk sedikit membulat, buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Wooseok dan menjadikannya sanggahan di piano yang ia duduki. Membenarkan posisi; membuat piano itu lagi-lagi bunyi. “Aku nggak sengaja..”

“Pelan-pelan aja,” ucap Woooseok, menarik celana Jinhyuk dengan hati-hati. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu mengangkat kakinya sedikit saat celananya dilucuti. Ditarik, sampai bawah, sebelum akhirnya dilepas dan disingkiri. Wooseok kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, mengecup pahanya yang kini tidak dibalut kain lagi. “Aku nggak kemana-mana.”

Jinhyuk mengangguk. Lagi-lagi, membenarkan posisi. Tuts piano yang ia duduki terasa lebih tidak nyaman sekarang tanpa ada kain yang mengalasi. Piano ini memang megah dan berhiaskan emas, tapi tentu desainnya bukan untuk diduduki. Tapi apa pedulinya. Jinhyuk sudah terlampau _naik_ dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya berhenti.

Nafasnya berat, sedikit tersengal ketika bibir Wooseok akhirnya mendarat di tempat yang ia nanti. “Wooseok..” lirihnya, penuh desperasi.

Wooseok menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke mata Jinhyuk. “Hm?”

“Mau mulut kamu,” kata Jinhyuk, membuang segala harga diri. “Mau ngerasain mulut kamu.”

“Iya?” Wooseok kembali memfokuskan diri ke penis sang kekasih. Mengecup ujungnya, sekali. Sebelum mengangkat satu kaki Jinhyuk dengan penuh hati-hati. “Disini?” bisiknya, mengecup sekali lagi. Meletakkan kaki jenjang Jinhyuk di pundaknya sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakinya yang satu lagi.

Jinhyuk mengerang, entah karna rasa sakit di pinggul dan punggungnya atau karna rasa nikmat yang menjalar saat Wooseok menjilat lubang anusnya. Matanya ia pejamkan; tubuhnya menggeliat saat satu sapuan lidah eksperimental itu berubah menjadi serangan bertubi-tubi yang terkesan lapar.

Nafas Jinhyuk tercekat saat lidah Wooseok melesak masuk—aneh, rasanya. Dimanjakan _disitu._ Jinhyuk memang sudah pernah bercinta. Tapi, untuk menerima, ini yang pertama. Dia nggak nyangka bisa dibikin segini gila.

Yang terlintas di benak Jinhyuk saat itu adalah; Jilatan Wooseok seperti kucing. Ini yang membuat tawanya sedikit terlepas diantara rentetan desahan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Enak. Enak banget, lidah Wooseok. Bikin Jinhyuk secara nggak sadar narik dia lebih dekat pakai kedua kaki.

Desahan demi desahan yang Jinhyuk keluarkan diiringi oleh bunyi piano yang tertekan dibawah beban. Badan Jinhyuk nggak bisa diam. Kepala Wooseok ia dorong menjauh pakai tangan saat ia merasa ingin keluar. Kedua kakinya langsung ia turunkan dari pundak; menegapkan duduknya dan merapatkan kaki. Sekuat tenanga menahan nikmat yang hampir ia kejar.

“Loh?” Wooseok mengerjap bingung. Tangannya diangkat untuk menyeka liur, matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat muka Jinhyuk yang mengernyit penuh konsentrasi. “Nggak enak ya?”

Jinhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Setengah teriak, bilang, “Enak!”

Dengar ini, Wooseok tambah bingung. “Terus kenapa?”

Jinhyuk berdeham. Tampak malu-malu sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan, “Aku mau keluarnya bareng..”

Tawa Wooseok pecah nggak ketahan. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Jinhyuk, dada yang lebih tinggi dikecup lembut. “Lucu banget sih kamu?”

“Mana lucu.” Jinhyuk merengek pelan, mendorong tubuh Wooseok sedikit menjauh. “Wooseok, aku mau..”

“Mau apa?” tanya Wooseok.

Jinhyuk mengerang frustasi sebelum akhirnya mengalah. Bilang, “Mau bercinta sama kamu.”

Wooseok menghela nafas pelan, mencoba meraih penis Jinhyuk kembali tapi tangannya langsung ditepis dengan kasar. “Aku nggak ada lube,” kata Wooseok.

Jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahi. Tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengisyaratkan Wooseok untuk melepas jaketnya. Wooseok, tentu saja, menuruti. Membuka jaket yang ia kenakan dan langsung Jinhyuk sambar; ditaruh diatas pangkuan untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya yang telanjang.

Ponsel Jinhyuk ada di saku celananya yang tadi dilempar entah kemana. “Ada koin nggak?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Wooseok menatapnya penuh keraguan. Walau, detik berikutnya ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan koin _drachma_ emas dari saku kemeja. “Kamu mau kerokan apa mau ngew—“ mulutnya dibekap Jinhyuk.

Yang lebih tinggi itu sedikit mendelik, melepas bekapannya begitu yakin Wooseok nggak bakal ngelanjutin. “Wooseok!” protesnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya seperti sudah kenal lama. Padahal, Jinhyuk bukan apa-apa dibanding Wooseok seandainya takdir mereka tidak mengikat. “Mulutnya kotor banget.”

Wooseok itu, tua. Jam terbangnya jauh lebih lama. Ada peraturan tidak tertulis tentang hormat; bagaimana dewa baru tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya kepada yang sudah lebih lama. Tapi untungnya, yang ia lakukan barusan malah mengundang tawa.

“Koinnya buat apa?” tanya Wooseok akhirnya. Membuat Jinhyuk sedikit menghela nafas lega.

Tanpa banyak omong, Jinhyuk mengambil koin tersebut dari tangan Wooseok dan dengan tepat sasaran melemparkannya ke air mancur di tengah ruangan. _"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering,”_ ucapnya dengan lantang.

Wooseok tampak sedikit panik ketika menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan sang kekasih hati. Air mancur di ruangan ini, adalah sarana untuk melakukan panggilan kepada dewa dewi. Seperti teknologi canggih hologram yang biasa ditemui di film _marvel_ kesukaannya—tetapi bedanya, ini air. Tangannya dengan frantik langsung membenarkan jaket yang menutupi paha Jinhyuk. Ia geser juga kursinya mendekat, menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng. Nggak rela, kalau lelaki miliknya ini kelihatan orang lain.

 _”Show me Choi Byungchan, Olympia Gangnam,”_ lanjut Jinhyuk, menyebutkan nama penerima serta lokasi. Air mancur itu kemudian sedikit bergemuruh, sebelum menampilkan Byungchan yang jelas tidak menyangka akan mendapat panggilan dari orang yang barusan ia tinggal.

_“Gue bilang jangan di sofa bukan berarti bisa ngewe di piano, anjing!”_

Iya. Itu, Byungchan. Dengan suara menggelegar. Membuat _bartender_ yang berdiri di belakangnya tersentak kaget dan langsung menghindar. Jinyoung malang, pikir Jinhyuk.

Tidak menghiraukan ocehan temannya, Jinhyuk langsung tembak, “Bagi lube dong.”

Wooseok menatapnya tidak percaya, terkekeh pelan seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Byungchan mengerang pelan dan tangannya terlihat dimajukan kedepan sebelum—buyar. Hilang, panggilannya. Wooseok tertawa. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jinhyuk dan langsung disambut oleh dekapan. “Ini kita nungguin Byungchan?” gumamnya, pelan.

Jinhyuk mengangguk dan memberikan puncak kepalanya satu kecupan. “Iya, sebentar ya.”

Padahal, yang nggak tahan dia.

Detik-detik berikutnya mereka habiskan dalam diam; nyaman. Walau bokong Jinhyuk mulai sakit karna tuts piano yang menekan kulitnya, tangannya nggak berhenti bermain di rambut Wooseok. Senyumnya merekah ketika pintu elevator terbuka dan Byungchan melenggang keluar, berkacak pinggang.

“Heh lo,” ucap Byungchan, membuat Wooseok yang memunggunginya menolehkan wajah. “Bukan kamu, kak,” lanjut Byungchan dengan senyum menggemaskan—sebelum menatap Jinhyuk dengan tatapan penuh tuduhan. “Makanya kemana-mana kantongin perlengkapan!”

Nggak lama, botol kaca dilempar. Untung Jinhyuk lihai menangkap. Byungchan memijat pelipis dan refleks memutar tubuh ketika Jinhyuk loncat ke pangkuan Wooseok; membuat yang diloncati itu sedikit terkesiap.

“Makasih, Chan!” sahut Jinhyuk begitu temannya itu sudah kembali memasuki elevator. Pandangannya kembali difokuskan ke arah Wooseok ketika tinggal mereka berdua yang ada. “Mau,” katanya, senyum malu-malu.

Wooseok terkekeh pelan dan memberi satu kecupan di leher Jinhyuk. Tangan Jinhyuk langsung ke bawah dan berkutat dengan ikat pinggang. Menggerutu pelan saat kesusahan untuk membuka, membuat Wooseok ikut turun tangan. Pasrah, Jinhyuk akhirnya berdiri. Jaket yang menutupi pahanya tadi sudah jatuh nggak ia peduli.

Begitu celana Wooseok sudah diturunkan sepenuhnya dan lelaki itu duduk dengan sedikit mengangkang, Jinhyuk langsung tuangkan lube ke penis sang pujaan hati—menggunakan hampir setengah dari botol yang elegan.

Dia taruh botolnya di lantai. Meraih penis Wooseok yang tegang sempurna, dikocok pelan. Tersenyum puas ketika mendengar Wooseok mengeluarkan desahan. Indah, prianya ini.

Jinhyuk menaikkan dirinya ke kursi, kedua dengkulnya di masing-masing sisi paha Wooseok. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di pundak, sedikit gemetar ketika tangan yang satunya membimbing penis Wooseok menuju lubangnya—dengan amat perlahan, menurunkan badan. Menerima Wooseok dalam dirinya.

Kedua tangan Wooseok yang sekarang diletakkan di pinggangnya membantu untuk menahan. Separuh masuk, tangan yang tadi mengenggam penis sang kekasih ia angkat naik; menggunakan pundak yang lebih tua sebagai tumpuan.

“Sakit nggak?” tanya Wooseok, paham kalau persiapannya belum maksimal. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jinhyuk, memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di pipi dan naik ke dahi begitu Jinhyuk menghentakkan pinggulnya turun. Keduanya mendesah, dengan suara Jinhyuk yang sedikit lebih keras.

“Sayang,” panggil Wooseok, membuat Jinhyuk merinding nggak karuan. Tangannya ia pakai untuk menangkup wajah sang pacar. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Bilah Wooseok terbuka; melepaskan desahan pelan saat dinding lubang Jinhyuk dikedutkan.

Jinhyuk memejamkan mata. Sedikit menelengkan wajah saat meraup bibir Wooseok dalam pagutan. Lalu, perlahan, pinggulnya ia gerakkan.

Lengkap, rasanya. Merasakan penis Wooseok di dalamnya—Jinhyuk merasa utuh. Jadi, dia cium lebih dalam. Dalam hati berterima kasih karna tangan Wooseok seperti tau apa yang ia mau. Kedua tangan kekar itu membantu mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuh Jinhyuk, dengan ritme yang semakin dipercepat dengan tiap desahan yang ia redam pakai mulut.

Ciuman mereka makin nggak beraturan; air liur Jinhyuk juga sedikit bercucuran. Tidak kuat menahan desahan saat penis Wooseok menumbuk titik nikmat.

Menarik diri, wajahnya berkerut penuh konsentrasi. Mencengkram pundak Wooseok dengan kedua tangan seraya menggerakan tubuhnya lebih liar. “Wooseok—“

“Kamu enak banget, Jinhyuk.” suara Wooseok yang terlampau rendah membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding nggak kepalang. Penisnya berkedut, haus akan sentuhan. Dan saat jari lentik Wooseok meraih penisnya, segala akal sehat Jinhyuk yang masih tersisa seakan hilang.

Ia menguatkan cengkramannya di pundak Wooseok, matanya dipejam erat sebelum perlahan dibuka; menatap Wooseok dengan penuh nafsu. Tatapan Wooseok yang ia lihat saat mereka bertemu pandang merupakan hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan.

Jinhyuk merasakan nikmat yang nggak bisa dideskripsikan. Ia keluar banyak sekali, sampai berceceran. Tubuhnya menggeliat keenakan ketika Wooseok juga keluar di dalamnya, tidak lama setelahnya. Hangat. Wooseok hangat sekali. Dan Jinhyuk dimabuk sensasi.

Tubuhnya melemas seperti _jelly_ ; wajahnya ia benamkan di ceruk leher sang kekasih hati.

“Sayang,” panggil Wooseok, tangannya kini merengkuh Jinhyuk dalam dekapan. “Kita bersih-bersih ya? Habis itu pulang.”

_Pulang._

Mendengar ini, Jinhyuk tersenyum. Ia mengangguk kecil ketika merasakan bibir Wooseok yang mendarat di pelipisnya. “Mau,” kata Jinhyuk, suaranya sedikit tidak jelas karna bibirnya dengan kulit leher Wooseok berada terlampau dekat. “Mau pulang.”

Wooseok terkekeh pelan, mengelus punggung sang kekasih penuh sayang. “Iya, pulang,” ucapnya, dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Jinhyuk, membuat yang lebih tinggi melenguh pelan. “Kita bersih-bersih dulu.”

Jinhyuk, lagi-lagi, mengangguk. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Wooseok saat yang lebih tua berdiri dengan Jinhyuk di dekapan; tangannya di masing-masing sisi bawah paha Jinhyuk. Digendong dengan hati-hati sebelum diturunkan ketika sampai di kamar mandi.

Wooseok membersihkan Jinhyuk dengan seperlunya menggunakan tisu yang dibasahkan. Beralih untuk membersihkan dirinya saat memastikan Jinhyuk sudah nyaman. Mereka kembali ke ruangan setelah itu, memunguti pakaian yang berserakan—dan, tentu saja, membereskan sedikit kekacauan yang mereka tinggalkan. Keduanya kembali berbusana dengan layak sebelum menuju elevator dengan tangan bergandengan.

Byungchan masih ada di lantai satu saat mereka turun. Di sisinya, ada Seungyoun. Jinyoung, _bartender_ malang korban mulut besar Byungchan, langsung membukukkan badan dan berbalik permisi. Merah, mukanya.

“Lo apain piano gue?” kata Seungyoun. Nadanya serius walau tatapannya penuh tawa.

Jinhyuk, diingatkan kembali akan kegiatan gila dini harinya itu, menyembunyikan wajah di pundak Wooseok. Membuat Byungchan dan Seungyoun tertawa puas. Seungyoun kemudian menghampiri, tangannya diangkat untuk mengusak rambut yang lebih muda. “Hebat juga lo, udah gede. Udah bisa ngewe.”

Jinhyuk mengerang pelan. Wooseok, walau tertawa, menarik Jinhyuk sedikit lebih dekat. “Jangan digodain gitu,” tegurnya. Membuat Seungyoun langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda pasrah. Lalu, keduanya tertawa.

“Sumpah ya, untung dia dateng,” kata Seungyoun. “Kalau enggak gue nggak bisa liat lo lagi kali ya.”

Jinhyuk langsung mengangkat mukanya, tatapan penuh penasarannya ia limpahkan ke Seungyoun—yang hanya dibalas dengan mengedikkan bahu. Wooseok tersenyum kecil saat pandangan Jinhyuk dialihkan ke arahnya.

“Seungyoun lebay,” jelasnya.

Mata Jinhyuk melebar. Tangan Wooseok ditarik—pelan, menuntut jawaban.

“Aku tadinya mau mengajukan diri jadi wakil benua,” kata Wooseok. Tatapannya sedikit gelap ketika melanjutkan, “Yang lama… meninggal.”

Jinhyuk sedikit terkesiap. Mengingat Yifan, hidup wakil benua bagi utusan sang Dewa Matahari itu terlihat seperti santai-santai saja. Lalu, kenapa posisi wakil benua bagi utusan sang Dewi Bulan bisa terdengar sebegitu menakutkan?

Meninggal…

Jinhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Apapun yang terjadi hingga bisa merenggut nyawa yang seharusnya abadi, Jinhyuk belum siap untuk dengar. “Nggak boleh,” gumamnya, tanpa sadar.

Wooseok mengangkat satu alisnya, bertanya dalam diam. Lalu, mendapat sedikit lebih keberanian, Jinhyuk melanjutkan, “Nggak boleh jadi wakil benua.”

“Tuh,” kata Seungyoun, menimpali.

Wooseok menghela nafas pelan sebelum tersenyum menenangkan; mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Malam itu, mereka pulang bergandengan tangan. Rumah Wooseok megah dan elegan. Walau baru pertama melihat, Jinhyuk langsung nyaman.

Sama Wooseok, semua benar-benar terasa mudah.

Jadwal kerja keduanya kadang membuat mereka susah untuk bertemu dalam rengkuhan. Wooseok mengawasi datang dan perginya bulan tiap malam; Jinhyuk mengawasi matahari. Yang ini, masih bisa ditinggalkan kadang kalau mereka rindu nggak kepalang. Nggak jarang mereka meninggalkan tanggung jawab untuk saling bergelung dalam pelukan.

 _Shift_ mereka juga, sebisa mungkin disesuaikan. Jinhyuk akan membujuk Yifan, meminta sang cahaya Asia itu untuk bertukar jadwal kalau ia harus mengendarai matahari di hari yang berdekatan dengan Wooseok mengendarai bulan. Prinsipnya, ketika Wooseok lelah habis bekerja, Jinhyuk harus ada. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tanggung jawab Jinhyuk lainnya; mengawasi musik serta pengobatan, bisa ia lakukan dari rumah. Mengeluarkan beberapa komposisi musik yang ia buat sendiri di bawah _pseudonym,_ tidak pernah gagal dalam memulai suatu tren dalam bidang ini. Pengobatan juga, hasil-hasil penelitiannya yang ia unggah menggunakan identitas lain cukup berkontribusi.

Sayangnya untuk Wooseok, banyak dari pekerjaannya tidak bisa ia lakukan dari rumah. Mengawasi dan mengendarai bulan hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak tanggung jawabnya. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi para pemburu melalui ponsel; mereka tidak mempunyai itu. Bernegosiasi mengenai binatang di bawah lindungannya yang lepas di perbatasan negara tetangga juga tidak bisa melalui kecanggihan teknologi, rupanya.

“Mau kemana?” tanya Jinhyuk hari itu, terbangun karna Wooseok yang melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Melirik jam, ia sedikit memberengut. “Katanya hari ini nggak kerja?”

“Ada anjing lepas di perbatasan,” kata Wooseok. Menahan Jinhyuk yang hendak menariknya kembali ke dalam dekapan. “Sayang, sebentar aja. Nanti aku pulang.”

“Apa sih lebay banget, kan cuma anjing,” gerutu Jinhyuk.

“Anjingnya segede tank tempur.”

Dengar ini, genggamannya langsung mengendur. Rasa kantuknya seakan kabur. “Gede banget dong?”

Wooseok terkekeh pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup hidung sang pacar. “Iya. Aku mau lihat situasi dulu sama Hangyul. Coba negosiasi,” katanya.

Jinhyuk langsung bangun dari kasur. Jantungnya mencelos. “Emang dimana lepasnya?”

Hangyul. Utusan Ares, sang Dewa Perang. Kalau sampai dibutuhkan keduanya untuk mengatasi ini, berarti masalahnya cukup serius.

“Utara,” jawab Wooseok, meraih wajah sang kekasih dan dicubit gemas. “Kamu bobo lagi gih.”

“Janji sama aku kamu bakal kembali utuh,” desak Jinhyuk.

Wooseok hanya mengangkat alis. Tapi Jinhyuk merangkak mendekat dan mengguncang tubuhnya lembut. “Janji,” ulangnya.

“Mana bisa,” kata Wooseok, membuat tubuh Jinhyuk sedikit melemas. “Hati aku aja udah di kamu. Dari sekarang aja, aku udah nggak utuh.”

Dadanya langsung digebuk. “Wooseok!” protesnya.

Wooseok ketawa. Senang, masih bisa menggoda. Ekspresinya serius ketika ia menatap sang pujaan hati. Bilang, “Aku nggak bisa janjiin itu. Tapi kamu tau aku bakal usaha, selama aku masih punya kamu untuk pulang.”

Jinhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Ia peluk kekasihnya, erat. “Hati-hati,” bisiknya, memberi satu kecupan sebelum akhirnya melepaskan.

Saat Wooseok akhirnya pulang hari itu, Jinhyuk senang nggak kepalang. Langsung disambut dengan dekapan, nggak lupa untuk mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih… karna udah pulang.

Wooseok mendekapnya erat—erat, sekali. Mengecup pipi dengan penuh sayang sebelum akhirnya menarik diri. Bilang, “Makasih ya, udah nungguin aku.”

Lalu, terbawa suasana, bibirnya langsung diraup dalam pagutan.

Ada banyak jenis ciuman yang Jinhyuk pernah berikan. Saat beban di pundaknya terasa lebih berat dari biasa, bibirnya seakan menyambut Wooseok; membuatnya merasa lebih ringan. Aman. Ciuman lainnya dapat membuatnya gila dan menginginkan—ini, tentu, berakhir dengan sesi panas yang menghiasi malam. Lalu ada… ini. Ciuman yang merenggut kemampuannya untuk bernafas dan membuat benaknya kosong dari segala pikiran yang ada—menyisakan Jinhyuk seorang. Ciuman yang membuat tungkainya terasa lemah hingga saat ia membuka mata; rasanya seperti melihat Jinhyuk untuk kali pertama. Membuatnya jatuh, lebih dalam dari jatuhnya yang pertama.

Saat mereka akhirnya menarik diri, tatapan Jinhyuk… penuh dengan cinta. Nafas Wooseok tercekat, dadanya terasa sesak.

Dengan Jinhyuk, ia merasa.. penuh. Penuh, sekali. Hingga meluap-luap.

Jadi, ia tarik kekasihnya itu kembali dalam rengkuhan. Dipeluk, erat. “Aku sayang sama kamu,” bisiknya, untuk yang pertama kali. “Sayang banget, Jinhyuk.”

“Aku tauu,” ucap yang lebih tinggi, terkekeh pelan seraya membalas pelukan. “Aku juga sayang banget kali sama kamu.”

“Beneran nggak?” Wooseok menengadahkan kepala, matanya mencari setitik keraguan di manik Jinhyuk. Air matanya sedikit menetes ketika yang ia temukan hanya ketulusan yang penuh.

Jinhyuk, yang baru pertama kali melihat pujaan hatinya itu menitikan air mata, sedikit panik. Tangannya langsung ia bawa untuk menangkup pipi sang kekasih. Dihapus, air matanya. Dengan penuh hati-hati. “Beneran, sayang,” ucapnya, meyakini. Bibirnya ia dekatkan ke dahi yang lebih tua, dikecup untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Tau kekasihnya itu lelah, Jinhyuk menariknya ke kamar. Dibimbing untuk tiduran, bajunya ditanggalkan.

“Mau ngapain?” tanya yang lebih tua—tapi Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum jenaka. Melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu sebelum mendorongnya untuk tiduran dengan muka menghadap bantal.

“Kerokan,” jawab Jinhyuk asal. Menaiki kasur sebelum merangkak ke tubuh Wooseok; menaiki punggungnya dan duduk.

Wooseok terkekeh, suaranya teredam bantal. Ia sedikit menyamankan posisi sebelum memejamkan mata. “Mm,” gumamnya, pelan.

Jinhyuk juga, sedikit bergeser mundur. Kini menduduki bokong kekasihnya seraya menyiapkan amunisi.

Wooseok hanya pasrah menikmati. Tapi, alih-alih koin yang menyentuh tubuhnya, Wooseok malah merasakan tangan Jinhyuk. Menyusuri punggungnya—berhenti dipundak dan bergerak untuk memijat lembut.

Licin, tangan Jinhyuk. Dingin. Rasanya familiar. Seperti…

Mata Wooseok terbuka melebar. Ia mencoba untuk membalikkan badan, tapi punggungnya ditahan. “Kamu pakai lube?” tanya Wooseok, kepala sedikit ditelengkan.

Jinhyuk nggak jawab. Tangannya sibuk memijat, sedikit tersentak kaget ketika mendengar Wooseok mendesah.

“Disini?” tanya Jinhyuk, menekan bagian yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Gerakan tangan Jinhyuk handal; memijat merupakan salah satu bentuk pengobatan. Ini bidangnya. “Pegel ya?”

Wooseok mengangguk pelan. Matanya kembali dipejamkan, menikmati tiap sentuhan.

Tangan Jinhyuk terus bergerak, mengendurkan otot-otot yang tegang. Lalu, perlahan, tangannya diturunkan. Memijat bagian pinggul, kali ini. Membuat Wooseok sedikit menggeliat kegelian.

“Jinhyuuuk,” protesnya. Jinhyuk malah tertawa, membawa tangannya kembali ke punggung atas.

“Tegang banget deh kamu pundaknya,” kata Jinhyuk.

“Kamu juga tegang banget tititnya,” balas Wooseok. Langsung diberi hadiah dengan satu pukulan di punggung. “Aduh.”

Tangan Jinhyuk mencengkram kedua pundak Wooseok begitu yang lebih tua, tanpa aba-aba, sedikit mengangkat pinggul. Membuat bokongnya bergesekan dengan penis Jinhyuk.

“Tuh kan,” kata Wooseok. “Kamu duduk disitu. Daritadi dedeknya noel-noel.”

Wooseok, lagi-lagi, mencoba untuk membalikkan badan. Tapi ditahan. Kepalanya, kali ini. Didorong Jinhyuk pakai tangan. “Ih apa sih bahasanya,” protes Jinhyuk. “Diem dulu kenapa.”

Nggak terima, Wooseok kerahin tenaganya untuk berguling—membuat Jinhyuk jatuh ke samping. Ia tarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam dekapan, bagian bawah mereka bersentuhan. Jinhyuk masih beralaskan baju dan celana lengkap; Wooseok tanpa helai yang menutupi.

Pipi Jinhyuk memerah, sedikit. Membuat Wooseok gemas dan mendekatkan wajah untuk menggigit pipi. Hebat, bagaimana efeknya masih sama bahkan setelah berkali-kali.

“Mau kerokan apa mau ngewe?” tanya Wooseok.

Jinhyuk, dengan rengekan pelan, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang pujaan hati. “Ngewe..” bisiknya, membuat tawa Wooseok pecah tak terkendali.

Wooseok kecup puncak kepala kekasihnya itu lembut. Bilang, “Yaudah, ayuk.”

“Tapi aku mau mijetin kamu dulu,” pinta Jinhyuk, sedikit menarik diri untuk melihat wajah yang lebih tua. “Boleh ya?”

“Punggung aku udah enakan kok,” kata Wooseok.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi langsung menggelengkan kepala. “Bukan itu bagian utamanya!”

Wooseok menelengkan kepalanya, menatap sang kekasih dengan penuh afeksi. “Terus apa?”

“Balik badan dulu,” ucap Jinhyuk. Wooseok, tanpa banyak omong, langsung menuruti. Ia kembali pada posisi tengkurap, tapi Jinhyuk nggak menduduki bokongnya lagi, kali ini.

“Percaya sama aku nggak?” tanya Jinhyuk, yang dibalas dengan anggukan tanpa ragu. “Kamu rileks ya. Aku udah belajar ini tapi belum pernah praktiknya, tapi kayaknya aku jago.”

Mendengar racauan kekasihnya yang terdengar grogi, Wooseok hanya terkekeh pelan. Mengangguk lagi tanpa basa-basi.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika merasakan terpaan hangat di bagian bawahnya—disusul oleh satu kecupan lembut di bokong bagian kiri. “Jinhyuk?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Jinhyuk meninggalkan kecupan lain. Sekali. Dua kali. Lalu, banyak sekali. Wooseok tidak kuasa menahan desahannya ketika bibir yang ia kelewat hafal rasanya itu mendarat di pembukaan lubangnya.

Tangannya gemetar, sedikit. Karna rasanya terlalu intim.

 _”Is this okay?”_ tanya Jinhyuk, memastikan.

Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, Wooseok jawab, _”Yes.”_

Jinhyuk tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit untuk mengambil bantal yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, mengangkat pinggang Wooseok dan menyelipkan bantal itu di bawahnya dengan hati-hati. Lalu, ia kembali pada posisi.

Kedua kaki Wooseok dibuka sedikit, Jinhyuk merangkak mendekat di jarak antara keduanya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan lagi ke lubang sang kekasih. Dikecup, lembut sekali.

Saat lidahnya mulai bermain, punggung Wooseok meliuk dimabuk sensasi. Tangannya meremas sarung bantalnya; menyembunyikan muka disana.

Jinhyuk benar. Dia _jago._

Tiap putaran lidahnya membuat Wooseok mendesah hilang kendali. Jadi, saat akhirnya ia berhenti, Wooseok mengerang penuh frustasi.

“Sayang,” protes Jinhyuk, suaranya sedikit khawatir. “Ini aku baca katanya bisa bikin rileks, lho? Tapi kalau kamu meliuk-liuk kaya penari ular gitu nanti malah keseleo.”

Wooseok, nggak habis pikir sama respon kekasihnya itu, ketawa. Nafasnya sedikit terengah.

Mereka tuh, selalu begitu. Ada-ada aja anehnya.

“Rileks, sayang,” ucap Jinhyuk. Kembali mengecupi pipi bawah sang kekasih. Tangannya ia pakai untuk mengelus paha, menenangkan. “Tarik nafas.. buang..”

Wooseok, dengan lapang dada menerima kalau pacarnya memang aneh, mengikut perintahnya. Tarik nafas. Buang. Tarik.. terus kaget nggak kepalang.

Jarinya Jinhyuk, dingin dan basah, mengitari pembukaan lubangnya dengan gerakan memutar. “Boleh nggak?” tanya Jinhyuk. Respon otomatisnya adalah; mengangguk.

Jadi, perlahan, jari Jinhyuk masuk. Mereka nggak diskusi banyak tentang masalah ranjang. Cuma biasanya, Wooseok yang memanjakan. Dia nggak tau, dimanjakan rasanya bisa sepusing ini. Parah, sensasinya.

Ia melenguh pelan ketika jari itu mulai bergerak. Pelan, pelan sekali. Dan penuh hati-hati. Bagian di sekitarnya juga terus menerus dikecupi.

“Aku sayang banget sama kamu,” kata Jinhyuk, menambahkan satu jari ketika ia rasa sudah cukup. “Sayang banget.”

Wooseok meremat sarung bantalnya lebih kencang. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menahan desahan. Dia yakin, dia bisa habis diledeki jika tidak ditahan.

Tapi, saat jari panjang Jinhyuk dilebarkan sedikit dan dirapatkan kembali seperti gerakan menggunting; satu desahannya lolos nggak bisa ditutupi. Terus, saat jari itu ditarik sedikit hanya untuk disentak masuk kembali—menyentuh titik nikmatnya, kali ini, Wooseok kehilangan segala kontrol diri.

Desahannya panjang dan nggak lagi dia tahan.

“Enak nggak?” tanya Jinhyuk, jarinya ditarik, sedikit dilipat—eksperimental, dan diluruskan saat dihentakkan masuk kembali. “Sayang?”

“Jinhyuk!” teriak Wooseok, saat yang lebih muda menyentuh titik nikmat itu lagi.

Jinhyuk, malah berhenti. Takut menyakiti. Tangannya perlahan ia tarik keluar—membuat Wooseok melenguh kehilangan. “Iya?” jawab Jinhyuk.

“Mau dimasukin,” kata Wooseok.

Jari Jinhyuk udah siap untuk masuk lagi ketika Wooseok menggelengkan kepala dengan frantik. “Bukan jari!”

Seakan baru sadar keinginan kekasihnya, Jinhyuk langsung tepuk dahi. “Eh? Enak emang, Seok? Aku kira tadi sakit..”

Langsung ada bantal melayang. Refleks, Jinhyuk tangkap sebelum menghantam mukanya. Wooseok lalu sedikit membalikkan badan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Jinhyuk, tentu, langsung panik. Merangkak mendekat dan menangkup kedua pipi. “Sakit?”

Wooseok menggelengkan kepala. Menarik lengan Jinhyuk menjauh dari wajahnya dan bergeser mendekat sedikit ke sang kekasih yang sedang duduk.

Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke selangkangan Jinhyuk—mengecup kemaluannya yang menegang di bawah balutan celana _training_ abu-abu. “Kamu tuh,” kata Wooseok, mengecup gundukan itu kembali. “Kadang bego.” Kecup, lagi. “Tapi nggak bisa dipanggil bego.”

Jinhyuk kehilangan fokus; mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan nafasnya menjadi lebih berat seiring dengan tiap kecupan yang ia terima. “Kenapa.. nggak bisa dipanggil bego?”

“Kamu pasti _browsing_ dari sumber terpercaya dulu sebelum eksekusi,” tebak Wooseok. Dan benar—memang begitu. Banyak artikel dan sumber yang ia buka. Jurnal, bahkan. Tentang pijat relaksasi dan bagaimana disentuh di bagian sana bisa membuat rileks, juga.

Melihat kekasihnya yang hanya diam tanpa jawaban, Wooseok terkekeh pelan. Benar, tebakannya.

Ia tarik celana Jinhyuk sedikit. Bibirnya langsung menyambut penis Jinhyuk yang sudah tegang daritadi. Dikecup lembut, ujungnya. Sebelum diraih dan diremas pelan.

Wooseok menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke atas untuk menatap mata sang kekasih yang selalu ia puja. “Aku mau ini,” katanya, lagi-lagi meremas si kecil di genggamannya.

Lalu, tangannya ia lepas. Kembali ke posisi awalnya berbaring menghadap bantal dan berharap Jinhyuk peka terhadap isyarat.

Sempat hening, sesaat. Sebelum terdengar suara seprai yang bergesekan dengan lutut Jinhyuk saat lelaki itu kembali ke posisi semula.

“Aku boleh masukin beneran?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Wooseok mengangguk.

Jadi, ia ambil lube dan penisnya dibaluri. Mengarahkannya ke pembukaan lubang Wooseok sebelum berhenti. Bertanya, sekali lagi, “Boleh?”

Wooseok menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, memberikan senyum penuh asuransi. “Boleh, sayang.”

Jinhyuk bergeser lebih dekat. Lalu, perlahan—sangat penuh hati-hati, mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang. Erangannya tertahan, satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus bokong Wooseok menenangkan.

Melihat pundak Wooseok yang bergerak seiring dengan tarikan nafasnya; Jinhyuk perlahan melesakkan penisnya lebih dalam. Membuat tubuh Wooseok menggelinjang penuh nikmat.

“Jinhyuk!” teriak kekasihnya itu, suaranya sedikit teredam bantal.

Sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Jinhyuk memberikan waktu bagi sang pujaan hati untuk membiasakan diri. Tangannya terus bergerak mengelus tiap inci; mulutnya sibuk membisikkan kata-kata penuh puji.

“Kamu indah banget, sayang,” kata Jinhyuk, mengagumi.

Mendengar ini, Wooseok mengerang pelan. Pinggulnya ia majukan kedepan sebelum ia hentakkan kembali ke belakang. Jinhyuk, yang belum siap, kaget nggak kepalang. Desahannya nggak bisa ditahan.

“Seok!”

Gantian, Jinhyuk yang teriak.

Tangannya langsung ia letakkan di kedua sisi pinggang Wooseok. Menahan. “Tunggu dulu ih,” kata Jinhyuk. “Kalau kamunya kayak begini nanti aku nggak bisa tahan. Seok—ahh, anjir jangan disempitin!”

Wooseok terkekeh pelan. Gemas sekali, pacarnya ini. Wooseok menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan, kedua kakinya juga sedikit dibawa maju kedepan—badannya diangkat hingga posisinya menungging seperti kucing.

“Kayak gimana?” tanya Wooseok, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jinhyuk dan menegangkan otot dindingnya di bawah sana. Tawanya pecah ketika merasakan tangan Jinhyuk sedikit gemetar di pinggangnya. “Gini?”

Wooseok, kemudian, memajukan badannya sedikit ke depan. Lalu, dalam satu hentakkan kasar, kembali ke belakang. Desahan Jinhyuk membuatnya gila nggak kepalang.

“Wooseok!” seru Jinhyuk. Suaranya lebih melengking, kali ini.

Nafas Wooseok sedikit terengah. Tapi yang lebih tua itu masih bisa ketawa. Tawanya tidak bertahan lama, tapi. Langsung digantikan dengan rentetan desahan begitu Jinhyuk menghujami lubangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Gerakan Jinhyuk, terlampau pelan. Takut menyakiti. Tapi Wooseok sama sekali nggak keberatan. Dia suka, diperlakukan seperti ini.

Desahan Jinhyuk bagaikan musik di telinganya dan tiap sentuhannya membuat Wooseok diserang dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah; dengan Jinhyuk, ia utuh. Ia pulang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menjemput nikmat. Wooseok keluar tanpa disentuh—Jinhyuk menembakkan benih cintanya di dalam tubuh.

Jadi, begini.. rasanya. Pantas saja Jinhyuk ketagihan.

Jinhyuk menarik penisnya keluar dan merangkak untuk mengambil tisu basah di nakas samping kasur. Sengaja diletakkan disitu, karna keduanya malas bebersih dan rasanya ingin saling bergelung dalam hangat masing-masing tiap habis mengejar tinggi.

Jinhyuk lap lubang Wooseok, penuh hati-hati. Sebelum membalikkan badannya dan membersihkan bagian depannya juga dengan teliti.

Ia mengambil tisu baru untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri dan mengelap bekas cinta yang berceceran di kasur; tertawa kecil melihat Wooseok yang sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. “Kenapa?” tanya Jinhyuk, membuang tisunya ke lantai asal. Biar besok aja, dibersihkan.

“Mau peluk,” kata Wooseok, merajuk.

Jinhyuk langsung menurut.

“Aku sumpah demi su—“ Wooseok langsung menggelengkan kepala, menarik Jinhyuk ke dalam dekapan. “Demi kita,” ralatnya. “Bakal jagain kamu terus seumur hidup.”

Jinhyuk terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya itu hampir saja mengucapkan sumpah tak terpatahkan—konsekuensi atas pelanggarannya bisa mematikan. “Kenapa demi kita?” tanya Jinhyuk, penuh rasa penasaran.

Wooseok tersenyum kecil, wajahnya ia dekatkan untuk mengecup dahi sang pujaan hati sebelum dijauhkan kembali. Menatapnya penuh afeksi.

“Karna nggak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang aku percayai lebih dari kita,” ucap Wooseok, penuh kesungguhan.

Jinhyuk, mendengar ini, mendengus geli. “Gombal,” katanya, memukul dada Wooseok pelan. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Wooseok nggak lama setelahnya; malu nggak kepalang.

“Aku serius,” kata Wooseok.

Jinhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Mengangguk, dalam diam memberi tau bahwa ia, juga, percaya.

“Aku juga, sumpah demi kita.” Jinhyuk memulai, menarik nafas dalam sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang pujaan hati. “Bakal cinta sama kamu dengan sepenuh hati.”

Tatapannya dibalas dengan tatapan Wooseok yang sedikit menuduh; bilang, “Bakal? Emang sekarang nggak sepenuh hati?”

“Wooseok..” protes Jinhyuk, hendak membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan. Tetapi kata-katanya keburu direnggut dengan ciuman.

“Aku bercanda,” kata Wooseok, tesenyum lebar. Kilatan matanya terlihat bahagia. “Aku sayang kamu.”

Di momen ini, Jinhyuk sadar. Tidak selalu butuh nafsu untuk bercinta; buktinya, sering ia merasa telanjang walau hanya ditatap. Merasa tinggi, terbang jauh dari bumi—dengan tiga perkataan.

“Aku sayang kamu,” bisiknya. Bergeser mendekat.

Dan saat Wooseok menyambutnya dalam dekapan hangat; Jinhyuk tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia.

Dengan Wooseok, semua sempurna.


End file.
